Protect Him
by charm545
Summary: Erwin is the leader of an agency that fights organized crime. This causes his son, Armin, to be targeted. Eren Jaeger and Jean kirschtein are given the mission to protect him.
1. Chapter 1

I HAVE SO MANY FANFICS TO WORK ON WHY AM I WRITING ANOTHER STORY!?

IM SORRY! I CAN'T GET THIS IDEA OUT OF MY HEAD!

I don't own SNK or any of its characters.

* * *

Armin's footsteps resonated on the concrete ground as he made his way to his dad's office. It was really more of a headquarter than an office, but Armin had come to call it that simply if to have some more normality in his life.

The sound of cars driving and a few birds chirping were the background noise of Armin's thoughts. The blonde never thought too much about his father's job. He was used to the man being busy all day most days and he knew not to ask too much. He was used to going to his father's office once a week, sit in the waiting room all day, and have his father apologize and take him out to diner.

Armin loved his father very much, and he knew for a fact that the man cared greatly for him as well, but there was a part of him that felt like he didn't have a father. Erwin was never around. He got home after Armin was already asleep. The boy would always leave him dinner waiting and then would wake up with an extra blanket over his body. Erwin never went to any school events but he always left a note of how proud he was of him. That was the way their relationship worked.

Now, the building was just at the end of the street. Armin was thinking about which book in his backpack he should read while he waited for his dad, when he felt an arm around his neck and a gun against his back. The boy's eyes opened wide and he could feel his heart accelerate. There was a whisper in his ear.

"Come now, nice and easy, right here in the alley." There was indeed an alley right behind them. That was most likely where the man had been hiding before he had taken a hold of Armin. The blonde stared at the building where he knew his father, and so many military men that worked with him, were currently at. Safety was so near yet so far.

He knew yelling out was useless. There were always two guards outside the office doors but they were too far away to hear him. Maybe the man didn't know this. Maybe he could convince him that he was the one in the disadvantage.

Armin had always been physically weak. His mind was his strongest muscle, and it would have to be the one he fought with.

"Is this really wise? Taking the son of the general right from under his nose?" Somehow, Armin was able to keep his voice from shaking. He knew these were the man's intentions. This man wanted to hurt Armin's father and the thought let him momentarily turn his fear into anger. "You must feel so proud. The tall and mighty Erwin can't even protect his own kid. Maybe your feelings are getting in the way of your judgment?" The man tightened his grip around Armin's neck and the boy was breathless for a second.

"Shut up!"

"You did that because you know I'm right. Look right there. There are 2 guards. Any moment now they could just look a bit to the side and they will recognize me immediately. What does that mean for you, I wonder?" He could feel the man tense. Armin's heart felt like it was going to run out of his chest.

"There are two scenarios here and they each have consequences for one of us. Wouldn't you rather come back when all the stakes are at your favor?"

The more he talked, the more nervous the man seemed to get. Armin was pretty surprise he had let him say as much as he had. Perhaps he was getting to him?

He got his answer when he suddenly stopped feeling the pressure against his throat and back. He heard the steps of someone running and then only the sound of cars driving and birds chirping.

Armin couldn't move from the spot he had been left at. It took him a moment to realize he was shaking. He took a deep breath that sounded almost like a sob and made his way to the building at the end of the street.

He couldn't feel his legs as he walked. Erwin's secretary greeted him as he entered the building.

"Hi, Armin. How was school?"

Armin ignored Hanji's comment.

"My father?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"In a meeting. I don't think he'll be finishing any time soon."

Armin walked towards the door where he knew his father's meetings took place.

"Armin! Armin! What are you doing!?"

The moment he opened the door the conversation in the room went silent. He felt everyone's eyes on him and at the same time the only eyes he felt where his father's with their penetrating gaze. Swaying lightly, the blonde entered.

"Armin? I'm in a meeting." The man's voice sounded more confused than angry. He knew Armin knew better than to just barge in the middle of important business.

The boy didn't seem to hear him.

"Dad…" The man took in his son's pale face, shaky limbs, and wide eyes. He felt fear grip his heart.

"I think someone just tried to kidnap me…"

* * *

Erwin huffed as he made his way down the hall. When he had committed his life to the fighting of organized crime, he knew it would be dangerous. He knew he should be willing to sacrifice everything, but there was always one thing he was not willing to loose: His son. Now those bastards were targeting Armin instead of going after him directly. The day Armin was born he had promised to himself that the boy would never be harmed in relation to his work. All his life, Erwin made it a priority to keep the boy as uninvolved in his career as possible. They lived far away from the headquarters, he never informed him of what was happening at work, and he had made sure he was never interested in anything that had to do with military. Now the last one had come back to bite him. Armin was very physically weak. He had a brilliant mind (he was the valedictorian of his school) but would stand no chance against any sort of aggressor.

That was why he had just called 2 of his best soldiers, Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirschtein, to his office.

He walked into the room and the two boys stood up. Erwin stood before them and was silent for a moment before speaking.

"You have been called here because you have been assigned a new mission. You are two of our best so I expect you to be professional and efficient." The two boys nodded, still waiting for their instructions.

"My son, Armin, has been targeted by the Titans. There was an attempt of kidnap this afternoon. Your job is to stay by his side and assure his safety. This will be a long mission." He paused. A bitterness infiltrated his tone. "I'm in a crucial point in my work right now so I cannot be watching over him. I will be staying at a hotel near this building for it is very important for me to be working for as long as I can. You two will be staying at my house with my son and you will watch over him. Since it is winter break you wont have to follow him to school, but he is not allowed to go anywhere without at least one of you in his company. I don't know for how long this is going to go on, but for now I want a report every 10 days. Understood?"

The two boys nodded as they thought about their job. Eren was angry thinking about the Titan's nerve for try to kidnap the general's son and Jean was wondering what the guy was like (probably super strong considering he was somehow able to fight off the kidnapers).

Erwin's eyes narrowed.

"Now, there is something very important that I need to warn you about." Eren and Jean stood straighter at his tone. "It should go without saying that my son is off limits."

The two boys just stood there, looking blankly at the general. Erwin couldn't help saying this (two teenage boys alone with his son? Professionals or not, he was still a father.) Jean was the first to understand. He was openly gay and had been dating a solider named Marco who died in a Titan attack (half of his body blown off by a grenade). The boy hoped he wasn't blushing as he spoke. "I assure you, sir, we understand." Eren had been a bit slow to get there, but eventually realization filled his eyes.

"I apologize for saying that but I needed to make sure. Armin has… an effect on some people."

Both boys frowned, slightly confused, but decided not to ask. They accepted the mission and Erwin gave them the address to what would be their residence for an unknown period of time.

* * *

On the way there, all Jean could think about was Erwin's warning. How could the guy be afraid of that? Jean could understand parental protectiveness but really? He didn't know what the general's son looked like, but he imagined him to be just like a shorter version of the man himself. The thought of trying to hit it off with Erwin made Jean sick and he wondered again if the man had been serious about his warning.

And yet, the moment Armin opened the door all Jean could think was "Oh no, he's cute." The boy had Erwin's features and yet they had something that made them exclusively Armin's. Their eyes were the same blue, but his were softer and brighter. Their eyebrows had the same arc but he didn't have those lines that showed the stress Erwin put in trying to keep a straight face at the sight of horrible things he witnessed daily.

All in all, Jean was completely tongue tied. He was too shocked at the fact that Armin had turned out to be nothing like he had expected.

"Oh, hi. I'm guessing by your uniforms you are my new body guards, huh?" Eren seemed completely unfazed as he smiled and presented himself.

"I'm Eren Jaeger, and this is Jean Kirschtein. Just call him horseface, It's what I do."

Armin chuckled as Jean scowled at Eren.

"Nice to meet you. Come in."

They made their way into the house. The door led to a hall with two doors, one for the living room and another for the kitchen. Armin went to the living room and they followed him. There was a television on the wall and a sofa before it. The apparatus was off and there was a big book on the couch.

"You were reading?" Eren asks.

"Yeah. I'm afraid I wont be very interesting company."

"Don't worry about it, keep doing your thing." Armin looked grateful. He sat down on the couch and picked up his book. The cover catched Eren's eye. "What is it about?"

The blonde seemed to glow at his question.

"It's a book about the world's natural wonders!" Erwin never had time to travel. Maybe that was what had caused such a deep desire in Armin's heart to see the world. Ever since he was little he loved to read and see pictures of the ocean, volcanoes, deserts, and everything the world had to offer that he subconsciously knew he would never be able to see. He dreamt that maybe one day his dad and he would actually go and see the world together.

Eren didn't feel like doing a perimeter check. It was irresponsible, but Armin's gaze was pulling him in and he suddenly felt very interested about the book in the blonde's hands.

"Mind if we sit?" He asks. Armin shook his head.

"We are going to be spending a lot of time together. It's probably best that we get comfortable around each other."

Jean still hadn't said a word and he could really not stop thinking how cute Armin looked as he began to flip through the pages to see where he would start showing them things.

Jean sat to the blonde's left while Eren sat to his right. Armin choose to start with some coral reefs. He gave them a long speech about why the ocean was one of, if not the, most wonderful and beautiful thing in the world. Then he began to give them facts about the reefs and showing them the best pictures. Soon both boys became enveloped by Armin's voice. His descriptive words creating vivid images in their minds.

Eren found himself fascinated. He had never really cared to travel but suddenly he felt like he wanted to see anything and everything the world had to offer. He also felt like he had known Armin since forever as he pointed out things and made little comments that would make the blonde laugh.

Jean couldn't help but feel fondness towards the boy as he listens to Armin's inspired words. He never was a big book worm but he would take reading with Armin over anything any day of the week. People didn't seem to show their interest anymore. It was like showing you cared made you weak or vulnerable. Armin seemed to be enjoying himself greatly sharing his knowledge and passion with others and Jean realized he really appreciated that in a person.

Eren excused himself for a moment to go to the bathroom. That gave Jean and Armin some time alone. The blonde turned to Jean. He hadn't known what to think of the taller brunette since he had not spoken a word since he had walked into the house. The blonde wondered if he was the "strong and silent" type but something told him that was way off.

"What about you? You've been really quiet."

Jean coughed nervously.

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with that."

Armin smiled.

"I thought as much. You have the air of someone more…"

"Annoying?"

"I was going to say outspoken, but sure." He chuckled. "Besides, Eren called you 'horeseface' and I'm thinking a shy and quiet guy wouldn't win such a title."

Jean scowled.

"Eren's just a jerk. Don't mind him."

"Did I hear my name?"

The two boys on the couch gave a light jump. Armin smiled innocently.

"Ready to read about deserts?"

It soon became late but none of them seemed to notice. It was not until the blonde gave a tiny yawn (talking for so long must be tiring) that Eren looked out the window and saw the darkness.

"Wow! It's dark. We should really do a perimeter check, Jean." Reluctantly, the two soldiers got off the couch. Armin stretched.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep. I'm sorry I didn't even give you a tour of the house but there really isn't much to see. There's just the kitchen, the living room, my room, my dad's room, and the bathroom. My dad said you guys would take turns sleeping on the couch. I tried to convince him to let you guys take my room but he wouldn't listen. Sorry."

Jean spoke out for the first time.

"The couch is fine. Don't worry about it." Armin smiled at him and Jean hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Alright. I'll see you both in the morning, I guess." With that, the blonde left for his room.

* * *

The impact of his knees against the ground hurt a lot. Armin tried to struggle against the bonds that held his arms and legs but it was no use.

"Stop moving!" Someone yelled and hit him hard on the side of the head with a gun. The pain blinded him and he fell onto his side. His eyesight was blurry and he thought he saw red. He tried to lift himself up but the pain was too much.

The man behind him laughed. "Look who joined our little party." Two men were dragging a large figure towards them. The person had a bag over their head and yet Armin already knew who it was. They hit the man behind the legs so they would buckle and he would fall on his knees. They removed the bag and it was, precisely, Erwin.

"Dad!" Armin called out. His father's face was full of terror. It was an expression that he had never seen on his face and he never wanted to. Out of the corner of his eye Armin could see his own blood pooling under his head but he didn't care. He was too afraid of what was going to happen to his father.

"Isn't this cute? The family is reunited." Erwin's mouth was covered so he couldn't call out to his son but Armin knew the man was calling his name. The boy could feel tears threatening to fall. He had never been more afarid in his entire life.

The man sighed and clapped. "But all good things must come to an end. Time for business, men." The two men that had been holding Erwin were suddenly holding guns. They pointed them at his father and Armin felt his blood run cold. The last thing he was aware of was his dad's terrified gaze, 2 shots being fired, and Armin's own scream filling his ears.

* * *

Jean sighed as he crossed his arms. Stupid Eren convincing him to take the first shift. He turned around and saw the shorter boy's sleeping face. Jean considered looking for a pen and drawing on his face, but he needed to focus on his task and keep watch for any signs of danger for Armin.

The thought of someone wanting to do harm to the blonde seemed ridiculous, but then again the Titans were known to be merciless killers with no conscious. He reprieved a shiver as he almost let himself think about Marco. The Titans would definitely have no problem killing Armin.

Jean wouldn't allow that. Ever.

That's what he was thinking about when he heard a muffled scream. It wasn't loud enough to wake up Eren (and they had been trained to be light sleepers) but it caught Jean's attention. He quickly ran to Armin's room.

When he opened the door, the blonde had just sat up. He was gasping like he couldn't catch his breath and tears were flowing down his cheeks. Jean quickly made his way to him.

"Are you al-" before he could even finish, Armin had clung to him. He had put his arms around the boy's torso and had buried his face against his chest. Jean was startled, but not tense. He sat down at the edge of the blonde's bed and rubbed his back.

"There. It's ok. What happened?"

Armin was still slightly breathless but he was able to answer eventually.

"Nightmare." Jean nodded. He had thought that was the most likely reason but someone could have also tried to snuck into his room or something.

"It's ok. Everything's fine. It's not real." He immediately regretted saying that because he didn't know anything about Armin. Maybe the nightmare was about a bad memory. For all he knows; it could be real.

Armin was beginning to calm down but the tears had not stopped flowing.

"I know… I know..."

Jean sighed. He hated seeing the blonde like this. He laid his chin on top of Armin's head and held the boy close.

The stayed like that for a long time. Eventually Armin was breathing like normal and there were only dry tear marks left on his face. The blonde sat up and rubbed his face.

"I'm glad you're ok. I'll be outside if you ne-" Jean had been pulling away but Armin quickly took hold of his sleeve.

"You- You should stay." He bit his lip. "It's… really cold."

It was a crappy excuse and they knew it, but Jean smiled fondly. He didn't say anything as Armin made room for him under his blanket. Once he was lying down, the blonde quickly positioned himself against his chest and held him tightly. It was, indeed, a cold night but Jean had never been warmer.

Eren would definitely be angry that he left his post, but in the end what he had to do was take care of Armin and no one would be getting to him while he was wrapped in Jean's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized this story is going to be shorter than I thought it would be, but there might also be a sequel. So yeah.**

**As always, I don't own SNK or any of its characters.**

* * *

After that, Jean opened up. His initial shyness went away completely, and back was the obnoxious and loud guy we all know (much to Eren's dismay). The taller brunette felt much more comfortable around Armin, even to the point where the two of them seemed to always be touching in some way. The blonde had come to find comfort in Jean's touch, and Eren found himself very annoyed.

They were sitting at the couch, watching a movie. Jean had his arm around Armin's shoulders, and when the blonde let his head fall onto Jean's own shoulder, Eren knew he had enough. He yawned and let himself fall onto Armin's lap.

"Hey!" Jean scowled. Armin just chuckled. As the movie progressed, the blonde began to absentmindedly brush his finger's through Eren's hair. The shorter brunette caught Jean's eyes and gave him a look that clearly said_ I won_.

That night, Eren didn't take his eyes off of Jean as he took the first shift. He knew it was his job to protect the blonde, but he wondered why he was feeling protective of Armin even against Jean.

Eren didn't know what to think of the blonde. It honestly felt like they had been destined to be friends. They could talk about anything and everything and it would be fun. There was something about him that made Eren incredibly happy. Whenever Jean was too near him, or Armin was laughing at the taller brunette's jokes, Eren felt… weird.

Armin had no bad dreams that night. The next morning he was lounging on the couch when he spoke out to whichever of the two boys was listening.

"I think we should go get some groceries. Since I'll have to feed you two now, and I have discovered your stomachs are bottomless black holes, we're likely to run out of food soon." Jean was the first to pipe up at the mention of food.

"It's not our fault we were underfed during our military training years! It has left us hungry: always." Jean loomed over the couch and poked Armin in the stomach. The blonde giggled.

"Poor children it must be so hard for you." Armin raised his hips to poke the brunette with his foot.

Eren silently joined them. He quickly kicked Jean's legs from under him and the taller brunet unceremoniously fell to the ground.

The green eyed boy nonchalantly stepped over Jean and leaned against the couch, watching the blonde laugh at the boy on the floor.

"Do you have any money?" He asked. Jean was cursing on the ground and was in the process of picking himself up. Armin nodded.

"My dad made sure I would have enough money for a while. We can pretty much buy anything we want. I mean that food wise too considering I can probably cook whatever you guys want."

The last two days they had been eating take out and left overs. Armin hadn't actually done any cooking. The thought of this was enough to stop Jean from attacking Eren (his arms literally stopped in midair).

"Anything?! Seriously?!" Armin nodded as he stretched.

"My dad is a busy man. I had to learn to feed myself." He didn't mean to say it with such bitterness, but he was glad to see neither Eren nor Jean seemed to notice. They both looked at him with round eyes full of awe.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go!"

* * *

Since it was winter, the weather was pretty chilly. That was the reason why Armin found himself wearing a long sleeve shirt under a sweater, which was under a hoodie, which was all covered by a jacket.

"You look like a penguin." Jean stated with much amusement. He ruffled Armin's hair and the blonde scowled.

"Well, you two are going to freeze! You can't seriously be fine with just that thin jacket! It doesn't even reach your hips!"

Eren and Jean were still in their uniforms. They had considered wearing casual attire to bring less attention to themselves, but they decided it would be best that if anyone who wanted to harm Armin saw them they would know he was protected.

Eren chuckled.

"Don't worry about us, Armin! We had to run in all kinds of weather. This is nothing."

The blonde frowned at the thought.

"Your military training sounds truly awful." He bent in on himself lightly. "I wonder what would have happened if my father would have wanted me to join. I don't know if I could have taken it."

"I can't imagine you doing half of the things we did! But at the same time I'm sure you would have been able to handle it. You have a strong composure and you would have given it your all." Armin looked at Jean, not knowing what to say. The fact that the taller boy had that kind of faith in him really meant more to him than he would've been able to say. Eren spoke.

"It wouldn't have been that bad. We would have all met sooner." The blonde blinked, then looked down with a light smile.

"Yeah, it wouldn't have been bad."

They walked calmly to the supermarket, although Armin could feel the two boys being a little more tense than usual. He knew that it was their job to be with him, but he liked to pretend sometimes that they were all just friends hanging out together.

Before he could regret it, he reached for Eren's hand with his right and Jean's hand with his left.

"Let's hurry! It's really cold!"

The blonde could feel his friends' tension melt as they began to run.

* * *

"Can we take this!?"

"Sure, Eren."

"How about this!?

"Of course, Jean."

Armin suddenly felt surrounded by children. The two brunettes would take turns running through the store and getting things they wanted.

Eren ran back with pancake mix, looking hopeful.

"Yum." Armin answered. Eren beamed and put the packet into the cart. Jean took that as his sign to run off. He came back with lasagna sheets.

"Could we have this for dinner?"

Eren's mouth seemed to water.

"Lasagna! Can we, Armin? Please!"

The blonde smiled fondly.

"Yeah, I can make lasagna."

The two boys cheered.

"Hmm, I'm going to look for the things I need to make that. You guys can keep running around."

* * *

The man cursed as he put a cereal box into his cart. He took out his phone a dialed a number.

The moment someone answered, he spoke.

"The boy has protection. I can't do anything." Even though the soldiers were running around and did not look like a threat, the man knew better. They still only left one at a time, never leaving the boy unattended.

"Well if you had only taken him the day it was planned then we wouldn't have this problem now, would we?" A voice spoke through the phone. The man cursed again.

"I just need time. I'll have a plan soon enough. That kid wont be safe for long."

* * *

"Only _you_ would think of getting ice cream in winter! Weren't you cold?!" Eren shook his head as they walked back to Armin's house. There were bags hanging from the boys' arms, and ice cream cones in their hands.

"They taste better in cold weather! I swear!"

Jean snorted.

"You're such a weirdo." The brunette licked his ice cream.

"You can always give it to me if you are so against the idea."

"I never said that! In fact…" Jean suddenly moved to the side and took a bite of Armin's vanilla ice cream. The boy blinked before gasping.

"Hey! That was mean!"

Eren didn't understand why he suddenly had a huge desire to punch Jean.

Jean laughed as the blonde pouted.

"Don't be an asshole! Pay back! Give me some of yours!" Armin exclaimed. The brunette sighed.

"Fine. Here." He moved his hand so the cone was near to the blonde's face. Armin took a bite of the chocolate treat.

"Happy?"

"Yes."

Eren _really_ wanted to punch him.

Back at the house, they put all the groceries away. Jean and Eren began opening snacks and eating them. Armin wanted to scorn them, he really did, but they simply looked too happy. He sighed and dragged them both to the couch.

They did nothing for a long time but they were more than content in each other's company. They talked and talked and talked. Eventually it was Jean who turned to Armin with hopeful eyes.

"Is it time yet? Can we have dinner?"

Armin lifted his head lazily.

"I don't know… the kitchen is so far away…"

Eren smirked as he stood up.

"No excuses." He kneeled down with his back to the blonde. "Hop on."

Armin giggled as he put his arms around Eren's neck. The brunet lifted him up and spun him around for a bit before taking him to the kitchen.

Armin put on his apron and Jean thought that there wasn't a human being in the world who looked better in one.

The brunettes began to set the table. Armin had declared that since they were going to be living together they had to set some chores. If he was going to cook then they had to set the table and wash the dishes. They had wanted to argue, but they decided that the food would be worth it.

While the lasagna was cooking, both brunettes were kneeling before the oven, watching it intensely as if it would be done faster is they stared harder.

"Stop that! You're putting too much pressure on the poor apparatus." Armin laughed and took pictures of them with his phone.

The blonde had stepped out of the kitchen for a moment, which was exactly when the lasagna was ready. The two boys called out to him.

"Armin! Armin! Armin! Armin!"

The blonde walked quickly back.

"Calm down! I'm going!" They got out of the way so he could open the oven. Before he did so, he turned around and put his hands on his hips. "You two! Go sit at the table."

The soldiers gave a disappointed groan.

"We wanted to see it!"

"Well would you rather see it or eat it?"

That effectively got them running to the table. Armin rolled his eyes as he took the lasagna out of the oven.

* * *

The next couple of days were some of the happiest Armin could remember. The truth was that he didn't have many friends. The only family he had was his dad, and he was never around. Now suddenly there was always someone by his side.

Eren and Jean seamed to fill that need for company and affection that he hadn't even known he had. He also had never felt safer. He was used to being alone, but now the thought of being on his own brought a shiver down his spine. He made it a tendency to "fall asleep" on the couch as they watched movies so that he wouldn't have to sleep alone. He was concerned that maybe he was becoming a bit dependent of them, but he decided to let himself bask in the warmth and comfort.

When you spend every waking moment with someone, you end up knowing pretty much everything about them. Their character, likes, dislikes, fears, traits, antics, and much more. He had known them for a little over a week and Armin thought there wasn't 2 people in the world he was closer too. He enjoyed their company so much that he was often able to forget that his life was in danger.

* * *

Jean was the first to realize he was in love with Armin. It happened at night. Both Eren and he had been lying on the couch with their heads on Armin's lap. The shorter brunette had fallen asleep and Jean was drifting off. The blonde looked down at them fondly and kissed them both on the side of the head. Jean looked up sleepily and Armin smiled sweetly. That was the moment Jean knew his heart was no longer his own. The last thought he had before falling asleep was: "Erwin is going to kill me."

It was the following morning, coincidentally, that Eren found out the same thing. He shifted as he woke up, which woke Armin up as well. He sat up and noticed the blonde's fluttering eyelids.

"Sorry! Go back to sleep!" Armin yawned and shook his head.

"Don't worry. I've been oversleeping lately." Well it wasn't Eren's fault that Armin looked so incredibly cute when he slept that neither Jean nor him had the heart to wake the blonde.

Armin carefully cradled Jean's head off his lap and onto the couch as the blonde stood up.

"I'll start making breakfast." He said. The brunette beamed.

Armin walked into the kitchen while Eren did a quick perimeter check.

He walked back into the house to the smell of pancakes. He could hear Armin humming. He entered the kitchen and smiled as he saw his friend cooking with his back to him. Eren placed his arms around Armin's waist and buried his head against his back. The blonde never faltered on his song or on his work.

That was when Eren realized he wanted this for the rest of his life.

* * *

That night, the 3 of them were chatting on the couch. Armin had been sitting between the two boys. They put on a movie and Armin decided to change position. Now his head was lying on Jean's lap and his legs were on Eren's lap. After some time, he fell asleep. It took a while but the two brunettes realized that neither of them were paying attention to the movie: they were looking at Armin. Jean turned off the television and sighed. They sat in silence for a moment. Eren hesitated, but he felt the need to tell Jean the truth.

"Jean… there's something I need to tell you." The taller brunette raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Eren.

"You didn't call me horseface. It's serious then." Eren didn't grace that comment with an answer. He took a deep breath.

"I… I have feelings for Armin."

A heavy silence filled the room. Jean's eyes widened and Eren looked only at the blonde. The silence prevailed for a long time. Finally, Jean spoke.

"Erwin is going to kill you."

"I know." Eren said. Jean sighed. He looked down at Armin and began to stroke his hair.

"Erwin is going to kill us."

There was silence once again as the meaning of those words hit Eren.

"Y-you?"

Jean nodded.

No words were spoken for the rest of the night. The two brunettes simply stared at the blonde, who slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**This takes place a few days after the last chapter.**

**As always, I don't own SNK or any of its characters.**

* * *

The impact of his knees against the ground hurt a lot. Armin tried to struggle against the bonds that held his arms and legs but it was no use.

"Stop moving!" Someone yelled and hit him hard on the side of the head with a gun. The pain blinded him and he fell onto his side. His eyesight was blurry and he thought he saw red. He tried to lift himself up but the pain was too much.

"Look! Your friends came to pay you a visit!" Armin felt cold fear grip his heart.

_No, no, please, no._

He heard the sounds of struggles and whimpers. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror.

Both Eren and Jean were being dragged into the room. They were restrained and terribly injured. They looked so scared and Armin couldn't take the pain he was feeling.

_Don't hurt them. I'm begging you. _

"Jean.. Eren…" Ignoring the pain, he used all the strength he could muster to sit up. Fear was pressing so tightly on his chest that he could hardily breath. His heart beat violently in his ears. Liquid flowed from his forehead to his nose.

The two boys before him were forced onto their knees. Armin whimpered. He knew what was coming.

"Please! Don't hurt them! _**Please**_!" He cried out. Both Eren and Jean were staring at him with wide and frightened eyes.

"Aw isn't this sweet. I'm sorry to say this kid but caring about your bodyguards is very inconvenient. I mean, you do know what their job is, right?" The man's teasing smile suddenly became cold. "They die in your place."

Suddenly the men that had been restraining Jean and Eren were holding guns. Armin felt panic take over him.

"_**No!"**_ A raw scream escaped his mouth. He began to stand on shaky limbs, trying to reach his friends. Someone took hold of him. The adrenaline made his tired body fight. He struggled like crazy, his eyes never leaving Eren and Jean.

Two gunshots were heard, and Armin screamed as felt his heart being ripped out of his body.

* * *

Armin gasped violently as his eyes shot open. He was trembling from head to toe, fear making his heart beat at an incredibly accelerated pace. He took deep calming breaths but the violent shaking of his body wouldn't lessen. He knew what this was.

Panic attack.

He had had one once before. There was no knowing how long the shaking would last. Last time it continued for a while even after he had calmed down.

But he couldn't calm down now. He could still see the image of Eren and Jean's frightened and blood covered faces.

He looked around. He was on the sofa. He remembered falling asleep there with his friends.

They weren't anywhere to be found. Suddenly breathing was very hard.

_Calm down. Calm down. They are fine. It was just a dream._

_Then where are they!? Why aren't they here!? _

"E-eren? Jean?" He called out, his voice hoarse. He tried again, louder this time. "Jean! Eren!" He suddenly heard running. Jean entered the living room, worry filling his face the moment his eyes landed on the blonde.

"Oh, God. Armin!" Jean immediately moved to the boy's side. Armin hugged him tightly, tremors still coursing through his body. The brunette held him close, fear evident in his voice. "What happened? What's wrong?" The blonde buried his face against Jean's chest. The sound of his heartbeat made Armin want to cry with relief.

"Panic attack. It'll wear off eventually." He answered. His voice was weak and shakily. Jean rubbed Armin's back soothingly.

"Another nightmare?" The blonde nodded. "Are you alright?"

"Now I am." He muttered. Jean felt his chest tighten. He kissed Armin on the top of his head. They spent some time like that. Jean began to massage Armin's body, trying to get his limbs to stop shaking. "Where's Eren?" The blonde asked. He knew that If Jean was fine then Eren was most likely fine as well but his heart just wouldn't listen to reason.

"He went to meet with your father. Erwin asked for a report every 10 days." Neither of the soldiers had wanted to face the commander, considering that they both broke the only request he had made them. They played rock-paper-scissors, and Eren lost.

The fact that Eren was outside and his safety could not be 100 percent assured, made Armin almost panic again. Jean noticed this. "Do you want me to call him?" Armin nodded weakly. Jean took out his phone and dialed the number. Armin took the phone in his shake hands and put it next to his ear.

"No, Jean, I didn't tell him. Calm the fuck down."

"Eren!" Armin let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't even pay attention to what Eren had said, he was just so glad to hear his voice.

"Armin? Why are you calling on Jean's phone? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now." He felt his heart begin to slow down now that the safety of both his friends was assured, but the truth was that he really couldn't be sure of that until he had both of them in his arms.

"Sounds like you were crying."

"I had a bad dream. I really just needed to hear your voice. Is what you are doing going to take very long?" Eren sighed with worry.

"It might."

"Ok… just hurry home, please." The use of the word home warmed Eren's heart. Home was where Armin was.

The blonde hanged up and gave the phone back to Jean. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of the other boy's body.

"Can I fire you?" He whispered. Jean's expression became shocked for a moment before understanding filled him. His face softened as he realized what Armin's nightmare had been about.

"You can't. We technically work for your father, not you." Armin stayed silent. Jean began to rub circles on the boy's back. "I don't want you to worry about us." He said.

"How can I not! Your job is literally to be in danger!" Armin buried his face against Jean's chest.

"I wont say that it isn't dangerous. I've lost many friends in my field of work, but we're still here. We're good at what we do. We're some of the best. That's why your father picked us." Armin's grip tightened.

"If something were to happen to either of you because of me, I would never forgive myself."

"And if something were to happen to you because we weren't there, then neither would we. See the problem here?"

Armin sighed and closed his eyes listening to Jean's strong and steady heartbeat.

* * *

"-we can have those ready by next week and… Erwin? Erwin?" Worry appeared on Hanji's face. The man was looking at the papers he was holding, but his eyes seemed lost in thought. She let her hand fall onto the commander's shoulder and shook him lightly. "Are you alright?"

Erwin blinked, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"Forgive me, Hanji. I did not get much sleep last night." The unspoken word seemed to resonate harder in the silence.

_Nightmare_

Hanji didn't know how to bring the subject up. She tried a different approach.

"You talked to Eren yesterday, didn't you? How's Armin doing?"

And there it was. The person Erwin's fears centered around.

"No incidents were reported. They don't seem to have been followed during their moments outside the house-"

"I mean how _is_ he."

The commander was silent for a moment. He let himself sigh.

"Eren says he and Jean truly enjoy Armin's company and the feeling seems to be mutual. He says Armin acts like he's fine but…" The man gave a sad smile "He has nightmares too, you know."

Hanji nodded in understanding.

"This sort of stress can be a lot for a kid to handle, but Armin is strong."

"He has been forced to be." Erwin clenched his fists. "Living in constant fear. That is the life I have forced him to have. He has no choice."

"I don't think it's fear for himself he has."

"I know." His son was too selfless. Erwin feared that it was to the point where Armin felt worthless. The thought that maybe it was Erwin's lack of attention that had made his son gain this characteristic brought a terrible guilt into his heart.

"I'm sure he would like to see you. It would do you good too." Erwin took a deep breath. He straightened his posture and a serious expression returned to his face.

"The entire point of having two of our soldiers with him is so that I have no concerns and therefore can focus on my work. If I were to leave now then it would have all been for nothing." Hanji sighed with defeat.

"Yes, sir. As I was saying…"

* * *

"Ouch! That was my eye!"

"Let me try again!"

"My nose! Are you even trying?"

"Pft. Move it, horseface. I got this."

Eren snatched the popcorn bowl out of Jean's hands. He took one of them and aimed for Armin's open mouth. With a light twist of the wrist, Eren threw the kernel, which landed right in its desired destination. The green eyed boy raised his arms in victory while Armin clapped.

"That's how you do it!" Eren sent Jean a mean grin.

"Come on, Armin! Let me try again!" The taller boy insisted.

"No thank you. I appreciate my eyesight." The blonde stretched over Jean to get a handful of popcorn. He threw one high up and caught it easily in his mouth. Both Jean and Eren watched in awe. They began to try doing the same, but failed miserably. Armin laughed at their attempts. Suddenly the screen caught his attention. "Guys! Quit that! Look!" A piece landed on Jean's nose before he turned to look at the television.

They were in the middle of the climax when the lights went out.

"Booooo!" Eren called out.

"That was my favorite scene!" Armin huffed. He got up gingerly. "I'm going to get some flashlights."

"Do you think the whole street's lights went off?" Jean asked Eren. The boy shrugged even though Jean wouldn't be able to see it.

"Don't know."

"Well one of us has to go check it out."

"I went to talk to Erwin! It's your turn!"

"Oh come on that was like 3 days ago."

"I'm not going, horseface!"

"You two are ridiculous. I'll have to intervene." Armin called out. He opened a cabinet and blindly moved his hand through it trying to find the flashlights. "I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10. Jean?"

"7!"

"Eren?"

"5!"

"It was 8. Eren looses."

Jean cheered and Eren groaned.

"I get to choose what we have for dinner today then."

"Deal." The blonde said. He smiled as he finally found what he was looking for. As he stood up, he heard the front door open and close. As silently as he could he made his way to the sofa on Jean's side. He sneaked up on him and turned on the flashlight. "Boo!"

"Gah!" Jean gave a startled jump. Armin held his stomach as he laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to have these highly trained senses or something?"

"Well I can't see in the fucking dark if that's what you're asking!" The blonde laughed some more as he took a seat on Jean's lap. He shined the light on his own face.

"Does this look creepy? It's supposed to."

"Nah. Your face is too cute for that." Armin pouted.

"Here." He gave Jean his own flashlight. Armin began to shine the light around the room.

"I know the room is the same as it was a minute ago." He said. "But only being able to see parts of it with a faint source of light always makes me feel a bit uneasy."

"I think it's fun. When I was little I used to make shadow puppets in the dark." The blonde gave a teasing grin.

"Is this one of your many hidden talents?"

"You bet. Shine the light on the wall." Armin did so. Jean put his hands before the light and began to move his fingers until the image of a bunny appeared on the wall.

"That's actually really cool!" The blonde beamed. "Make a horse!" Jean rolled his eyes but smiled as he did as he was told.

The sound of Armin's laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Huh? Eren? Did he forget his keys?" Armin wondered.

"I'll go. Stay here." The blonde moved onto the couch so Jean could stand. Armin followed his form with his flashlight's beam. Jean used his own flashlight to see and get the right key to open the door.

The moment he did so, he was punched in the stomach. He lost hold of the flashlight and it landed on the floor, making a loud sound. Armin could see the scene unfold from his position on the couch. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat.

_No_

Three men began to beat Jean up. The boy was caught off guard and outnumbered. Armin's entire body was shaking. The darkness, the grunts, and the sounds of impact terrified him to no end.

"Armin! Run!" Jean managed to say before he got hard kicks against his chest.

_Stop… Please…_

In the faint light he could see blood on the ground. Two other men entered the house and they began to walk towards Armin.

_It's happening. _

The beam of light shook along with Armin's hand.

_My friend is being hurt right in front of me._

The sound of Jean's pained grunts made tears prick at Armin's eyes.

_Why can't I move?_

The first guy reached him. He hit Armin's hand and the flashlight landed on the floor, turning off.

_They are going to take me. _

He took hold of the boy as another man forced Armin's arms behind his back and began to tie them.

_Why won't my body work? _

The tallest of the men lifted Armin and threw him over his shoulder. The blonde gasped with pain at the impact.

_Jean… Eren…_

The man began to head to the door. Everything was dark except for the light of Jean's flashlight, which was lying on the floor. As he neared it, Armin was able to see Jean. He was curled in on himself. The three men were kicking mercilessly, trying to get as much damage anywhere. His nose was bloody and his breathing sounded pained.

Suddenly something seemed to awaken inside Armin. The blonde screamed.

"_**Jean**_!" He struggled violently and the man holding him tightened his grip. Armin hardly felt it (but he would later see it left bruises). He kicked at the man with all his might.

"A-armin…" Jean's voice sounded weakly. The brunette began to uncurl himself and tried to sit up but the kicking intensified and Armin swore he heard something break.

"Stop it! Jean! _Jean_!" The man holding him was already out the door. Armin knew he had hit his face a few times already but felt no victory when he heard the man's nose crack. It only reminded him of what Jean had just gone through.

"Fucking brat!" The man swore. Armin was still looking at the door of his house. The three men were still kicking. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. "You three! Come here!" The blonde thought he meant the guys attacking Jean, but 3 other guys came from another direction. Armin turned to where they came from and his eyes widened in horror.

Eren was lying on the ground. Unmoving.

"_Eren_! _**Eren**_!" Panic threatened to overcome him as his struggles became more and more desperate.

"Someone knock him out already!" The man carrying him exclaimed. Armin yelled for his friends over and over.

They had been watching a movie and playing with popcorn only a moment ago. How had this happened? He should have fired them when he had the chance. Now they were… now they could be…

Eren's laughter echoed in his ears and the image of Jean's cheeky grin appeared in his mind.

The last thought he had before he felt a strong pain in the back of his head was: _I'm sorry._


	4. Chapter 4

**There is going to be a big pause between this chapter and the next because I have to focus on the other SNK fanfic I'm writing. "The Wings of Freedom" is a huge project that I have and I really haven't worked on it much so I have to let this rest for a while. Sorry!**

**As always, I don't own SNK or any of its characters.**

* * *

Eren smiled as he lay on the grass. A warm and comforting wind blew against his face. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy, and it was all thanks to the hand held tightly in his own.

He turned to look at the person lying next to him. Armin looked back and gave him the brightest of smiles. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight and Eren thought he was falling in love all over again. He neared the blonde and gave him a light kiss. It was soft and sweet and perfect. Eren closed his eyes, completely content in that moment. He lay back down and held Armin's hand tighter. The other boy pressed back and Eren thought his chest might just explode out of how happy he was.

Suddenly he thought he tasted blood. He had a feeling that the flavor had come from Armin's mouth. Confused, he turned back to the blonde and opened his eyes. He gasped. Armin's entire body was covered in bloody cuts. There was an opened injury to his head. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. The blonde didn't seem to notice any of it though. He saw Eren looking at him and he smiled, only making more blood flow out.

Eren felt terribly afraid for the boy at his side, but suddenly he couldn't talk. All he could do was stutter the other boy's name.

"A-armin…" The blonde looked at him curiously.

"What is it, Eren?"

The brunette wanted to warn him. Tell him that he was injured and they should go to a hospital but he couldn't talk. Only the blonde's name came out.

"Ar-rmin-" The blonde blinked and smiled as if he was amused by Eren's antics. Then he began to laugh. It made his head shake and blood poured out of the open injury, covering half of his face with it. Eren couldn't do anything but watch, eyes opened wide in horror.

* * *

Eren's eyes flew open. He was breathing heavily. He looked up at a white ceiling as he tried to catch his breath.

"Eren."

The green eyed boy forced himself to look at the source of the voice. Jean was sitting on a chair next to his bed.

"J-jean?" The taller boy was shirtless and had a big bandage around his chest. That wasn't what caught Eren's attention the most, though. There were large bruises all along his arms and the bare parts of his chest. There was also a small cast over his nose and he had a purple eye.

Suddenly it hit Eren.

"A-armin! What happene-" He stopped when Jean looked away. The horseface didn't look like himself at all. He looked pained, tired, and defeated. Jean silently shook his head. Eren became silent as dread filled him.

The Titans had Armin.

A sudden anger hit him like a giant wave.

_If they hurt him I will kill them. I will destroy every single fucking one of them. _

"Eren." The green eyed boy looked at Jean. "What happened?"

_Why weren't you there? _was the real question, and they both knew it. Eren opened his mouth to speak but Jean shook his head.

"Sorry, man. Erwin is going to be here soon. We should just wait till then."

Eren felt himself go cold. How had the commander reacted when he found out they had let the Titans take his son?

The memory of his dream echoed through his mind. The happiness he had felt at the beginning was clouded by the terror he felt afterwards. He had to save Armin. He wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to him.

There was a knock on the door, and Jean's head rose violently. Eren saw an emotion in his eyes but he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. Suddenly Jean calmed down and he looked even more tired than before.

Erwin walked in. His face was somber. Eren faltered to meet his gaze. He had failed him. He had failed Armin.

Both Jean and Eren attempted to stand and salute him, but Erwin waved a hand.

"Be at ease. I just came to talk with you." He stood at the door for a moment and watched them. Seeing them injured in such a way made him remember that they were just kids and what a cruel world they lived in.

He took a deep breath before taking a chair and setting it next to Jean's.

"I heard about the extent of your injuries. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, sir." Answered Jean.

"I also heard Eren hadn't woken up yet. He had a concussion, am I right?"

"Yes. It was luckily not more severe than that."

The shorter brunette didn't like to be ignored, but he didn't know anything about his own condition.

"Are you alright, Eren?"

"Yes, sir."

Erwin stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"If you say so." He paused before getting down to business. "You understand that I need to know what happened. I don't want you to be formal about it. I don't want you to skip any detail either." He looked at the two boys, who looked at each other. Jean silently questioned if Eren felt up to it (he had just woken up 5 minutes ago). Eren nodded and turned to Erwin. He thought about where to start and decided to describe the events prior.

"We were watching a movie-" He stopped. The image of Armin laughing at their failed attempts to catch popcorn appeared in his mind. Pain stabbed through his chest. Jean's expression was similar. Eren clenched his fists before continuing. "The lights went out all of a sudden. We wondered whether it had been the same for the entire street. Maybe the fusible box had some sort of problem. I went to check it out, leaving Jean and Armin at the house." Jean knew this much. Eren continued.

"I walked outside and everything was dark. The streetlights were out, meaning that yes, the entire street had lost light. There were a few people standing by the fusible box and talking about who they should call to fix it. I neared them to see what was wrong. They let me into the circle, where I began to take a look. I had my back to them when I was suddenly attacked. I was outnumbered and the first thing they did was hit my head so I was disorientated and I couldn't act properly. Soon I was on the ground and all I could think about was how stupid I was for falling for this and hoping that Jean would have better luck." He paused when he remembered how the thought of those lowlifes touching Armin had made him go berserks and started beating them up like crazy. Then they got a crowbar and hit him in the head again. Jean was right; he was very lucky to have only gotten a concussion. He said that much. "They got a crowbar and hit me in the head again. I was out cold after that."

Erwin nodded once he was done recreating the scene in his mind.

"Jean?"

The taller brunette looked down.

"Armin and I were sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door. We thought it was Eren who had forgotten his keys or something. I went to open it and the moment I did I was attacked as well. I was outnumbered and everything was so dark I couldn't even see where the attacks came from, I just felt their damage. I tried to yell out to Armin so that he would run but he didn't. Soon all I could do was curl into myself and take the beating. More men walked into the house and took Armin. Then he screamed and I started moving again but they just attacked me harder and one kick broke my ribs. I couldn't do anything as they took him." He took a deep breath. "After a while the men were called back and they gave me a final kick before leaving. I was in too much pain to move. All I could think about was how I had failed. Then I wondered what had happened to Eren and realized that he had to be as injured as I was or possibly dead if he hadn't come to the blonde's rescue. I began to think that if that was the case then only I was left to help Armin. I forced myself to move back to the couch where I had left my phone. That's when I called you, commander."

For a moment, the memory of Jean's pained and panicked voice filled Erwin's mind. The boy had passed out shortly after.

"I see." Erwin said after a moment of silence. He looked at both boys for a long time before speaking. "I thank you for working so hard to protect my son. I know the mission has failed but it wasn't for lack of effort. You've done your duty and for that you have my respect." He began to stand.

The two boys, startled, began to stand too.

"Commander?" Jean asked.

"Be at ease. Your mission is over. Rest."

"Sir, we want to be part of the rescue operation." Eren stated. The older man stopped and stared at the two boys.

"You have done your job. It is understandable if you feel responsible for what happened but there was nothing you could have done. Don't feel like you have to make up fo-"

"It's not that!" Jean interrupted. Then he realized what he had done and looked away. "Sir." Erwin blinked in confusion.

Suddenly someone slammed open the doors of the room.

"Erwin! There's something you need to see! _Immediately_." Hanji's tone was dark. They all knew it had something to do with Armin.

"Can we go too?" Eren asked. Erwin wanted to say no but the intensity in Eren's gaze made him give a different response.

"If you can stand."

Jean put on a shirt and helped Eren up before following Hanji and Erwin.

"Someone just delivered a dvd at the entrance. The person has no relation to the titans. A chain of civilians were asked to pass it on until it got here. "

"How do you know it's from the titans?"

"It had a note with your name on it." She said simply.

They walked into one of the meeting rooms of the hospital, which they had authorization to use. A laptop had been set up.

"Did you watch it already?"

"I haven't."

No one took a seat at the table. They all stood around the apparatus, anticipation and something close to fear filled the air.

Hanji took an envelope out of her bag. There was a sticky note with the name "Erwin" written on it. She took out the dvd and put it into the laptop.

The moment it began to play, everyone's breath caught in their throats.

Armin was tied to a chair. He was looking away from the camera. Erwin's heart clenched.

"**Say hello to the camera, boy."** Armin didn't seem to hear him. His face was half hidden by his hair. The man talking appeared on the screen. He neared Armin and Jean felt Eren tense. The man caressed Armin's face. **"You've been enjoying your time with us haven't you?" **A light growl escaped Eren's mouth. Armin pulled away from the man's touch. The man laughed.

"**Well, apparently not. Why don't you tell your dad to come rescue you?"** Armin didn't react to his words. He stayed silent. The man gave a light chuckle. Suddenly he punched Armin in the stomach. The boy gasped in pain. Everyone flinched.

The man caressed Armin's face again, then roughly took hold of his hair and pulled his face back until it was forcefully shown to the camera.

"**Come on, now. Say it."** Armin grunted in pain but stayed quiet. The man's smile faltered and anger began to fill his features. He let go of the boy's hair and stood back. Suddenly he kicked Armin on his side. The boy gasped in pain and Erwin clenched his fists.

"**Still won't say anything?"** Silence was the only answer he received. The guy looked angry now.

"**Looks like you need more incentive."** Jean felt his blood run cold. The man walked behind Armin's chair and began to untie his hands.

"No." Eren said breathlessly. He seemed to know what was going to happen. Jean just knew it was going to be bad.

The man gripped Armin's left arm tightly and twisted it at an odd angle. The blonde gasped in pain but he was still looking away from the camera.

"**Tell him to come rescue you!"** He bent it more and Armin cried out but didn´t speak. Jean couldn't stand feeling so powerless as he watched the person he cared most for in the world suffering. Eren was shaking terribly.

The man seemed to have enough. He released Armin's arm from the position it was in, but the relief on the blonde's face wouldn't last for long. The man tightened his hold on the limb. He quickly bent it over his knee with force. A crack. Armin screamed.

Erwin looked away. He had seen many terrible things in his field of work. Videos of torture were not uncommon. He had seen some before without even flinching but he couldn't handle this. He couldn't watch the face of his baby boy filled with pain. But even if he looked away he could still hear Armin's pained gasps and whimpers.

Jean couldn't look away and all he felt was deep and utter horror. Eren on the other hand was seething and had the face of someone more than capable of murder.

"**Tell him to come save you!"**

"**No!"** Erwin's head whipped up. A strong blend of pain and pride filled his chest. Armin was weak but he was incredibly brave and stubborn. The commander suddenly felt a great desire to cry. The last time he had done so was the day his son was born.

"**Tell him!"**

"**Don't come!"** Armin finally looked up. **"Don't send anyone! **_**Please**_**!"**

_Armin…_

Both Eren and Jean knew that by 'anyone' the blonde specifically meant them.

The man slapped him hard. The blonde's head fell limp onto his chest. Every male in the room made an angry sound.

"**Your kid is getting on my nerves. You should come pick him up before I do something we both regret."** With that, the video ended.

There was silence for a long time while they all processed what they had just seen.

Eren wanted to go search for Armin right then and there. Somewhere right now Armin was in pain. He would make the Titans feel his pain tenfold. Then he would kill them. He turned to Erwin.

"Sir. We officially request permission to be part of the rescue operation." The commander looked tired for a moment.

"You have already done your duty. Go rest. I will make sure you are alerted of any changes in the situation." Erwin didn't want the boys to feel like they were to blame for what was happening. If it was anyone's fault, it was his. Jean intervened.

"Sir. We simply must see this through." Erwin opened his mouth to speak and Jean could see that he still believed they wanted to do this because they felt responsible. "-It isn't guilt we feel. It is an obligation. A need."

By the emotions in the eyes of both boys before him, Erwin could tell this was more than the obligation as a soldier to complete a mission. Then why? What could possibly make them so insistent as to going into a dangerous situation in such a state?

"If not guilt, then what is making you act this way?"

Eren and Jean looked at each other before taking a deep breath.

"Commander, there is something we need to tell you."

* * *

Armin felt very tired, but the ever-present pain of his arm wouldn't let him rest. Although he was sure the fear eating at his heart and all the worst-case scenarios playing in his mind had something to do with it too.

He knew that his father wouldn't come for him, and at least that thought brought him some comfort. His father would never obey orders from criminals, but he definitely wouldn't abandon his son. He would send someone else, and the truth was that Armin didn't want that either.

As terrified as he was for his own life, he would rather die than put someone else's life at risk…

_Again_

The word echoed through his mind. His chest clenched painfully.

_Eren… Jean…_

Were they ok? Where they even alive? Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Maybe he could get some rest if he knew how his friends were. The last images he had of them were painful and scary. All he wanted was to see their smiles again. He thought he could die happy if only he was granted that.

The blonde gave a half sob half gasp as he realized that he didn't know how to live without Jean and Eren anymore. He felt more alone than ever, and the fact that the two boys could be dead or at least very injured because of him killed him.

_I wish we had never met, then you would be ok. I should have let the titans take me the first time they tried._

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

_Please be alive, and if you are, please don't come._

* * *

"… Both of you?"

The two boys nodded and sat straighter even though they both wanted nothing more than to look away from that man's potent gaze.

There was a long and awkward silence. Erwin suddenly seemed to loose his composure. He let his head fall onto his hand as he massaged his temples. He stuttered.

"It was exactly what I- both of yo- It was the only- ugh."

He was silent once more. Eren and Jean looked at each other before Jean cleared his throat.

"So you see, sir, that is why we must go. I'm sure you can understand." At lightning speed, Erwin's expression returned to his usual neutral demeanor. His back straightened.

"I understand." He said seriously. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't go to him. Armin knows this. It would be doing exactly what these people want and we do not negotiate with criminals." He looked at each boy in the eye for a moment. "Rest for today. Tomorrow Hanji will give you all the inside we have on Armin's position." The two boys nodded.

As they opened the door to leave, Erwin called to them.

"Jaeger. Kirschtein. Bring my son back."

* * *

**Armin's rescue operation will have to wait! What you can do till then is read "The Wings of Freedom" which focuses a lot on Armin's friendship with Eren and Mikasa. It later moves onto his newly formed friendship with Jean and possible romance, but the actual plot is about Eren having problems and Armin trying to deal with them. **


End file.
